


Intervista con sorpresa

by Sango



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6011935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean decide di movimentare le cose durante l'intervista che lui e Brian devono rilasciare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intervista con sorpresa

Era iniziato tutto quando Sean aveva riconosciuto Brian al club BDSM che frequentava di tanto in tanto, nonostante la maschera che indossava gli nascondesse quasi tutto il viso. Era poi proseguito quando avevano girato il loro ultimo film, entrambi protagonisti, e Sean aveva deciso di svelare il loro segreto a Robert, loro regista nonché suo grande amico, affermando che sarebbe stato utile a tutti e due farglielo sapere. Adesso, Brian capiva quale fosse la sua utilità, anche se non era per niente certo che la cosa gli piacesse.  
Robert aveva organizzato un'intervista molto esclusiva, con i più influenti giornalisti cinematografici di Los Angeles. Nel salone di casa sua. Intervista durante la quale avrebbero sorseggiato del buon tè e alla quale avrebbero partecipato anche i due protagonisti del suo ultimo successo. Brian aveva capito che era tutta un'idea di Sean quando il bastardo lo aveva accolto con un dildo in mano, chiaramente intenzionato a farlo soffrire davanti alle persone che avrebbero potuto rovinare per sempre la sua carriera.  
Un vero peccato che, come avrebbe dovuto immaginare, Sean non avesse nessuna intenzione di rendergli le cose così semplici. Dopo avergli ordinato di abbassarsi pantaloni e boxer, per potergli infilare il dildo di persona, aveva tirato fuori un cavo elettrico dalla tasca e aveva sollevato la parte inferiore del rivestimento in raso di una sedia per mostrargli un piccolo generatore.  
Brian aveva iniziato a sudare freddo, ma Sean non gli aveva dato scelta, come sempre. Aveva spinto il dildo su per la sua apertura, assicurandosi che restasse fermo al suo interno, aveva collegato tutti i cavi e gli aveva fatto risistemare i vestiti, e poi lo aveva fatto sedere e rialzare così tante volte che Brian aveva perso il conto, per assicurarsi che il filo restasse nascosto alla vista delle persone che sarebbero arrivate di lì a poco, anche quando si fosse alzato.  
Fu così che Brian si ritrovò seduto, con una decina di giornalisti dall'altra parte del tavolo, a cercare di far finta di niente mentre il suo intestino si contraeva per le scosse che lo colpivano più o meno ogni sessanta secondi. A quanto sembrava, però, non fu molto bravo perché Rita Shelter, giornalista e critica potentissima, nonché mangiauomini conclamata che ci provava con lui da almeno un anno, si accorse che qualcosa non andava.  
“Un brutto stiramento” si giustificò lui “ma non mi sarei perso la vostra compagnia per nulla al mondo” cercò di blandirla, mentre gli altri davano suggerimenti su cosa usare per calmare il dolore. Il tutto mentre Sean gli sorrideva come se niente fosse.  
La tortura andò avanti per circa un'ora e mezzo, poi i giornalisti si congedarono e lui li salutò senza alzarsi, adducendo come scusa le fitte sempre più insistenti.  
Robert li accompagnò fino all'ingresso e Sean si alzò, indicandogli di fare altrettanto e di abbassarsi di nuovo pantaloni e boxer. Brian ubbidì, mentre l'ennesima scossa lo faceva quasi piegare in due per il dolore, e Sean ridacchiò, passando un dito per tutta la lunghezza del suo membro teso.  
“Vedo che ti è piaciuto” commentò.  
Brian si dimenticò di avere un orgoglio e si chinò in avanti, appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla.  
“Ti prego” lo implorò. “Non ce la faccio...” disse, interrompendosi per l'ennesima scossa.  
Sean rise ancora e lo spinse contro il tavolo. Poi gli sfilò il dildo e lo penetrò senza tanti complimenti.  
“Attento, sono ancora lì fuori e se farai troppo rumore ti sentiranno” lo ammonì. “A meno che tu non voglia una tua foto sulla prima pagina di tutti i giornali della nazione, domani, con me che ti scopo a morte.”  
Brian si tappò la bocca con una mano, mentre Sean continuava ad affondare con forza dentro di lui. Non dovette nemmeno toccarsi, gli bastarono pochi minuti di quel trattamento per venire, schizzando sul tavolo e sul pavimento. Sean spinse ancora un paio di volte e poi si svuotò dentro di lui.  
Quando Robert rientrò nella stanza sorrise intenerito alla vista dei due attori. Sean stava risistemando con attenzione i vestiti di Brian, che sembrava piacevolmente distrutto, con un sorriso soddisfatto.  
“Impacchetta tutto e spediscilo a casa mia, gli disse l'amico, prima di spingere il suo amante verso la porta. E Robert scoppiò a ridere, immaginando che Brian avrebbe avuto seri problemi nel sedersi per almeno una settimana.


End file.
